Jennxpenn
Jenn McAllister (known as JennXPenn on YouTube) is a well known YouTuber that has made vlogs, sketches, and music videos since January 2009. Jenn is an only-child. She is originally from the Philadelphia area of Pennsylvania, but in July 2013, she moved out to Los Angeles, California. Jenn currently has three YouTube channels, her main channel, "jennxpenn", her vlog channel, "jenn", and her gaming channel, "jennxpenngames". YouTube History A question Jenn gets asked a lot is "How did you come up with your username?" She responded in an "Ask Jenn", "Well, Jenn is obviously my name", and then goes on to explain the "Penn" part. The story goes that she received the nickname around 5th- 6th grade from her friend. She says that when she went to create her YouTube channel, the username "JennPenn" was taken, so she simply added an "X" in between "Jenn" and "Penn", making "JennXPenn". One way Jenn gained many subscribers early on in her YouTube career is when she joined the collab group MyCollab in late 2009. MyCollab was started by then popular YouTuber SuperMac18. Other members included OhItsDalton, MutantBoyfriend (Jonah Green), TCProductionsX (Tyler), and ImDavidDalen. MyCollab ended after Mac bullied some of the other members, including Jenn. In December 2011, Jenn did a series of daily vlogs known as the "12 Days of Vlogs". On her vlog channel, "jenn", she would post vlogs everyday for the 12 days leading up to and including Christmas Day. It was well received among Jenn's fanbase, so Jenn attempted it again in 2012. Unfortunately, three days in, Jenn got sick with mono. She had originally planned to make up the days, but since it would be several days before Jenn would recover, it would, according to Jenn, "defeat the whole point of '12 Days of Vlogs'." In the same tweet, she made it clear to her followers that "this is not just some stupid excuse because she's lazy... she just wants vlogs to be the best that they can be, and they won't be if she's sick." The vlogs she did make are still on her vlog channel. They're called "Getting A Christmas Tree", and "Questions & Omegle". In 2013, Jenn did the 12 Days Of Vlogs again, indicating that this will likely be an annual thing. In September 2012, Jenn was hacked, having all her channels deleted. Fortunately, she managed to reopen her accounts. Throughout the spring of 2013, Jenn worked with Teen.com on YouTube doing a public prank video series called "Stranger Danger". She worked alongside Joey Graceffa and Strawburry17 (Meghan). On more than one occasion, she was kicked out of the store she was in, and in one episode, Jenn got in trouble from mall security for filming in a Sears. In that episode, Jenn dressed up in a morphsuit and pretended to be a mannequin. When people walked by, Jenn would move in an attempt to scare them. As of fall 2013, Jenn hasn't done anything with Teen.com since then. Jenn has repurposed her second channel, formerly "jennxpenn2", into a gaming channel, "jennxpenngames", which already has over 70,000 subscribers. Her first video on this channel was called "Minecraft Hunger Games (Episode 1)", and it was uploaded on July 17, 2013. Jenn works along side Joey Graceffa and Lia Marie Johnson on the youtube channel AwesomenessTV. As of July 1st, 2013, the program has been broadcasted on Nickelodeon. In July 2013, Jenn moved to Los Angeles, California. She had planned to only stay for the summer. Since moving to California, her vlog channel, "jenn", has been more active. Previously, Jenn only uploaded videos to that channel from trips she went on as well as the annual "12 Days Of Vlogs" series. She is staying in an apartment with fellow YouTuber Andrea Russett. (YouTube Name: gettoxfabxforever) In September, Jenn announced that she would be staying in LA and doing online school for her senior year. Before this statement, many had believed Jenn had dropped out of high school. Connect With Jenn! Twitter: @jennxpenn Tumblr: jennmcllstr.tumblr.com Instagram: @jennxpenn Facebook: facebook.com/officialjennxpenn Vine: Jenn McAllister Jenn has publicly stated on Twitter that she does not have a Kik or Ask.fm. Any and all accounts on these websites with the name "jennxpenn" or anything similar on these sites are fake accounts. "I don't have a kik, that's not me." "Just saying- I don't have an askfm or whatever... there are a lot of people pretending to be me, don't believe any of them!" How Jenn makes videos and takes pictures! Camera: Canon EOS 60D Vlog Camera: Canon ELPH 330 HS PowerShot Phone: Apple iPhone 5S Editing Software: Final Cut Pro/Express? Computers: Apple iMac, Apple MacBook Pro/Air? Category:YouTubers Category:Comedian Category:Vlogging